timberwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Timberly
Not to be confused with Timberly (Realm). Timberly (Tim-burley) is the capital and largest city of the Realm, first-time players will spawn here. Timberly has several unique buildings. The city is divided into several districts which vary massively from each other. The River Timber flows around the city. History Pre-Founding The area now known as Timberly was known by several names such as Blue Rock Valley, Phipps Forest, Iron Ingot Plains & Peony Fields in ancient times. The now destroyed mining hamlet of ''Shaftsville'' was first mentioned in 1613, at some point a logging road was built in the 1640s. Shaftsville was located where the Castle District is today. By 1714 Shaftsville had a recorded population of 75, however, a huge amount of miners from other parts of the Realm came to work in Shaftsville Mine. In 1805, Shaftsville had about 200 people recording living there, most of them were settled miners. Shaftsville mine grew in size during an approximately 300 year period, connecting to other mines in the English Mining Network. At some point in 1898 Shaftsville Mine joined the Mining Board. The Great Railway reached Shaftsville in 1888, where a station was opened there. Shaftsville station was the southern terminus on the railway at the time. Bob Bobbington moved to Shaftsville in 1900, before he became Prime Minister. This was largely due in part of his role in the Mining Board at that time. Like most other mines in England, the Great Mine Collapse of 1905 devastated Shaftsville when the mine caved in, not only causing the mines to collapse in on themselves but causing the village above to collapse with it. Many people died as a result. Mining was permanently banned in England after the collapse. Founding & Early Days In early 1906 William Timberly who had been associated with the Mining Board had an idea to build a new town for the miners left after the collapses. Later that year William did a mass selling of all the mining equipment, which was sent to Russia, William also sold a windmill in his hometown of Ogden that same time. During March 1906 William Timberly & Bob Bobbington teamed up to work on the new town, around a month later, The Great Railway blocked off the line leading to the former Shaftsville station, during this time trains terminated at Illogical School station (at the time named Hallowsville Junction) Later on in April ''Project Redemption ''started, some farms had to be cleared for the project. Against the wishes of the railway, trains travelled down the former Shaftsville section of the line to deliver building materials. The mine shaft of the former Shaftsville Mine had a building built over it. During May and early June several small brick houses were constructed, none of which survive today. Well Lane was built during this time. Malcolm requested the construction of a Notepadology Church in the town and one was built per his request. By the middle of June, the town was nearing construction. Bob & William proposed several names until Timberly was picked, after William's family name. The King visited the soon-to-be town during this time. At the same time of Timberly being finished, the new constitution of the UK was written which changed the country from an absolute monarchy to a parliamentary monarchy, with Bob Bobbington stepping up as first Prime Minister. Timberly was officially founded on June 19th, 1906 the same day of that year's Malcolm Day. There was a massive celebration across the town that day, and Timberly Festival Grounds had its occasion on that day. The town remained the same until October of 1906, in which the remainder of the Shaftsville buildings were demolished excluding the Miner's Admin Building. 1907 saw the construction of Both Timberly Manor & Purple Castle for the Timberly and Bobbington families, respectively. Part of Phipps Forest was cut down to make way for the buildings. Later in 1907, William's nephew Harvey, died. Timberly saw it's first large-scale industrial building finished in January 1909, the Acacia Windmill was the second tallest building in The Realm at the time, only being beaten by the Horsham Windmills. Timberly VS Bobbington Era During 1909, Bob Bobbington & William Timberly started disagreeing on many important subjects that would impact the town, September 3rd, 1909 is marked as the infamous day the two politicians officially fell out, vowing never to speak to each other again! William's wife Victoria and Bob's wife Gertrude continued to be friendly towards each other during this time, to which their respective husbands were mad at this. Papers reported a fence being built between Purple Castle & Timberly Manor which was extended in height several times. In September of 1909, the Ruislip Party was founded by Bob Bobbington - this was a centre-right party. William Timberly founded the Uxbridge Party soon after - which was centre-left. As a result of the parties being founded, this divided the town politically, and this caused a riot to happen in late 1909 between the two parties' supporters. Things grew more aggressive in 1910 with events such as William Timberly's birthday being sabotaged and, speculatively, William's brother Henry Timberly being pushed off his wheelchair by Bob. Between 1911 until William's retirement in 1919 there were several incidents involving Bob and William himself or between the two opposing parties: * Bob reportedly hiring an assassin to have William killed. * Vandalism of flowerbeds on both sides. * The vandalism of Bob Bobbington's personal coach by William Timberly. * Multiple accusations from both sides via the press. * Fights between the opposing sides during events and holidays, such as Christmas. * The sabotaging of both Ruislip and Uxbridge conferences. * The physical assault on William Timberly by Ruislip Party member Daniel Johnson. * Several intentional railway accidents and sabotages. * Trespassing on Timberly Manor by future Mayor Joseph Barnet. * Harvey Timbery's memorial vandalised. * Bob Bobbington's drink being spiked at an event. * The arresting of Meredith Fulcher, which some called undemocratic. Other things in Timberly not related to the Bobbington VS Timberly rivalry include things like Timberly Station being built, The L-Road project, the construction of Timberly Museum and Timberly's 10 year anniversary. William Timberly stepped down as Mayor in 1919, in which his brother Henry took over. Post-William Era In 1920, Shortly after William stepped down as Mayor, American architect William H. Landon had a meeting with Bob Bobbington about building the first skyscraper in Timberly, this gained traction quickly and 3 years later, the Timberdonian (at the time called Landonian) was finished. 1921 bought the first Timberly Innovation Fayre which featured many new and exciting inventions to Timberly. The Festival of Wine was first introduced in Timberly in 1921. The Timberly & Illogical Town Herald was founded in 1923 after the merger of the Uxbridge Times & Ruislip Press. Rival Newspaper the Timberly Post split away in 1926. Stephen Blake was elected as Mayor in 1925 and was the first Mayor not to be part of the Timberly family. Henry retired from politics shortly after, at this point the feud between the Timberlys & Bobbingtons was gaining less and less attention from the public. The Peony was adopted as the official symbol of Timberly in 1929, and the coat of arms of Timberly was designed and made official shortly after that. Stephen Blake built the first luxury hotel in Timberly in 1929 - this later became known as the Timberly Grand Hotel, it is now one of the substantial landmarks of Timberly due to its stained glass roof. The 1930s saw the Great Railway convert Timberly Station from a terminus into a through station due to the ''Woodland to Horsham expansion. '' On April 22nd, 1937 William Timberly died after having a heart attack - a day of mourning commenced the day after - this moment is considered the line between "Old Timberly" & "New Timberly". Modern Timberly The Mushroom Theory was started by Professor Amelia Wells in 1939, this started the first steps that would eventually become the Timberly Mushroom Gardens, Timberly Council granted Amelia some land to jump-start the project. The Gardens were not open to the public until 1969. Bob Bobbington stepped down as Prime Minister in 1945, and shortly after the Ruislip and Uxbridge parties were disbanded. Bob Bobbington left Timberly for Woodland in 1951 a few years after Gertrude died, he died himself on November 3rd 1960. The PvP craze of the 1960s saw Timberly have it's own stadium built - this was done quickly so the stadium is quite small compared to the national standard. During the late 1960s and 1970s, tourism started to grow in Timberly ad a rapidly high rate, this caused several tourist attractions to open Category:Cities Category:Highly Important Category:Greater Timberly Category:Timberly Category:Timberly Commuter Zone